A Change of Sacrifice
by Lady of the Pond
Summary: Sam decides he can't let Dean go to hell no matter what it takes. Set in and after Season 2 finale. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Set during Season 2 finale

Disclaimer: if I owned this Sam and Dean would be tied up in my closet… just sayin'

Prologue

Sam's POV

Everything started on that night when I was six months old, but people seem to forget one of the most important parts. Azazel giving me his blood, while extremely import albeit disgusting, is obviously not the part I'm talking about. My mother dying over my crib, while sad and horrifying, isn't it either. Even my dad coming in to find my mother on the ceiling and staying trying to save her isn't what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the perhaps 2 minutes that happened after this: I'm talking about the decision to hand my infant self off to my toddler older brother therefore giving him a responsibity that would forever change the course of the entire world. This event was, like I said, monumental to say the least, but it was what came after it that sealed the deal(no pun intended).

The words that determined my life and sealed forever this shifting of destinies were said repeatedly, but oddly enough never to me. I always heard them growing up thinking it was a normal thing to say. I never thought they meant much, but that was before I realized _what _they meant. Two words said over and over again my entire life and I never understood the real meaning of them. When the truth hit me I had that odd feeling of complete stupidity, that sense of how could I have not realize? That click in your head, the imaginary light bulb, that OH! That finally realization. Honestly even with the extremely tense atmosphere I wanted to laugh, granted laugh hysterically, but laugh all the same. The two words that until that moment of realization meant nothing, but now meant exactly everything: Protect Sammy. Those two goddamn words.

They did more than just tell an older sibling to protect their younger brother. To any normal kid in any other situation it might not have changed much, but when was Dean ever normal? To Dean this was a mantra, a job, a responsiblity, but more than anything a way of life. At this point you're probably thinking why are you telling me this, or I already got this, can we move on, so now I'll explain why this had to be explained before anything else. Why this was more important than anything else: Because it caused an act that created a domino effect which forever changed this entire universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

MAY-JUNE(episodes 2x22 and 3x01)

The realization that Dean had sold his soul for me sent me reeling causing my recently mentioned revelations, but it also gave me another realization: there would be no going to hell for Dean. I just had to come up with a plan, which after a month research and debating I had. Now all I had to do was make my brother hate me.

Before beginning I had known it wouldn't be easy to make Dean hate me, but I did everything and anything to get him to get him to hate me and nothing worked.

JUNE-AUGUST(episodes 3x02, 3x03, and 3x04)

When I came across Ruby and found out she was a demon I knew that this would be my solution. When she told me she could save Dean I knew she was lying. No demon would want to save a hunter from the pit, brother of the chosen psychic or not.

I did my research on demon blood and found out that if I got more inside me it would cause me to get stronger. I knew that Ruby would fall for it. All I had to do was get her to accidentally spill blood, and when she saw I looked at it with what she perceived as hunger she offered it to me and trying to play it down I didn't accept until she cut herself again and then I took it. It surprised me that it didn't taste awful, but like darkness and power.

Getting Dean to catch me in the act was easily set up. When he walked into the room and saw me sucking demon blood he looked like he was about to puke. He kicked the crap out of me for that one, but I could tell he still didn't hate me, so I knew what I had to do.

OCTOBER(episode 3x05)

I went to the one person who would be able to help me and explained everything to her. She didn't like it, but she cared for Dean too much to pass up an opportunity to save him, so she agreed to play the part, and to tell him afterwards of his freedom. I told her to take the credit saying she had found a spell or something similar hoping that would keep him guilt free.

The next day I went to The Roadhouse, Jo had gotten her mother to leave somehow, and I hit her around before I handed her the bar phone and she called Dean asking for help. After she had done that I waited as she ripped her shirt open and tore at her jeans.

I asked where he was and she told me he was 5 minutes away. I nodded having already estimated that would be about right considering the job he had near here. I grabbed two barstools and overturned them and broke a few bottles from above the bar. I felt her nails dig into me and leave bleeding scrapes down my arm. She slapped me across the face and I pushed her to the bar as we heard the roar of the Impala's engine drive up. She let out a shriek and I placed my hands on her to play my part. She played the protesting almost-rape victim very well and as Dean walked in he lowered his gun and grabbed me off of her. I turned around and punched him. I had taken him by surprise and was able to beat him to the ground.

I didn't stop until he was almost unconscious. I went to walk out as he said the words I had been waiting to hear, "We're through, your no brother of mine. If I see you again I'll kill you myself."

I just walked out. Now that Dean hated me I had very little left to do and I was thankful for that seeing as I was on autopilot and was barely capable of holding on to even that.

I walked to the Impala and grabbed out the ingredients I would need and the colt and bullets.

I went over to the car I'd stolen earlier and loaded everything in and headed to the nearest crossroads. On the way I felt like my heart would burst with the pain that I knew I had caused in Dean. I knew he would never forgive me, which had been the point, but the look in his eyes and those words had stabbed me deeply even if I had expected and even hoped for it.

I pulled up and quickly dug a hole, putting the box in and covering it with dirt. I saw the demon appear next to me; she had long curling brown hair and was in the customary white dress.

"Sam Winchester…" she started before I interrupted.

"I want to talk to Crowley," I said in a calm voice.

Her eyes widened with shock that she quickly tried to hide saying, "Who _are _you talking about Sammy."

I rolled my eyes not wanting to play this game, "I did my homework, and I know he's your boss. If he shows himself I'll make it worth his while."

Before she could argue more I saw a man in a black suit appear beside her and wave her off. She quickly disappeared and he turned to me and drawled, "Sam Winchester… the boy king… or not I guess with Azazel dead. What are you offering?"

"My soul today right now, and the colt," I replied without hesitation.

"And what do you want out of this arrangement?" he asked obviously entertained.

"My brother's deal broken and for all the demons to let him be and let him live a normal life," I answered.

"I didn't think you even cared anymore about your brother," he said laughing.

I ignored him and waited for his answer which came quickly, "So you want nearly the same deal as your father did. Why should I make this deal? I'm getting a soul one way or the other and a little pea shooter as extra collateral isn't useful to me," he said uninterested.

"Well see here's the thing… now that I've separated myself completely from my brother I've got nothing to do. I have a feeling I'm going to get very bored hunting soon, and I _was_ supposed to be the "king" of hell so I figure if I don't make this deal then I'll start working my way up the chain of demons using this," I said pointing to the gun. "Sooner or later I'll reach the top either with a lot of bloodshed or simple subservience and then I'll be your boss and I'll _force _you to release Dean from the deal," I continued.

"Boy you don't scare me in the slightest," he growled coming closer holding an aggressive stance.

"Obviously I do or you wouldn't be threatening me right now," I replied coldly and then asked, "So, deal or no deal?"

"Your soul right now along with the colt in exchange for Dean's soul and demons leaving him alone?" he asked.

I simply nodded in agreement.

"Deal, let's kiss on it shall we?" he said and leaned in.

I felt a certain tearing and then a deep burning in my chest. I looked at the sky and thought about Dean's new freedom and knowing he would get the life he deserved just before the blackness of death took me.

a/n

So I'm almost finished… probably only one more chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sam's POV

As Meg had once mentioned hell… well it was like hell. Blood, fire, teeth, bone, and tearing, pain beyond measure was all I felt as each day I was torn apart and then offered a deal by a demon called Alastair.

At first the deal was to get off the rack and put other souls on, but then the deal changed into something more sinister. It slowly changed from putting other souls on to just getting off and relearning a few demon powers I had used when I'd been topside, but I knew there had to be more to it, it was much too cheap a price, so I continued saying no.

It took thirty years for him to tell me his motives, which turned out to be that he had been in on Azazel's plan with his 'special children', and now that he had me the 'prized child' he wanted me to become a demon and rise to become the leader I was intended to be, with him as my second in command. Learning this made it even easier to say no. I wouldn't betray Dean, no matter what he thought I was or thought I did, he was still my blood even if my actual blood had long been bled dry by the ground, buried in some unmarked grave by Jo.

At some point pain had become a normalcy to me and it would feel odd to me now to be without pain. I slowly began to realize that I wouldn't even realize the passing of time if I wasn't reminded by Alastair.

Dean kept me going, the thought of him happy with Lisa and Ben perhaps, kept me some kind of sane at least enough to not give in or forget who I had been. Past tense because I wasn't Sam Winchester anymore I was just pain and exhaustion.

At the hundred and twentieth year mark I felt something different going through my body, something that wasn't pain. Before I could try to understand I was surrounded in comforting darkness. It was awhile before I realized I was in a coffin and understood, with fear and trepidation that I was out of hell.

A/N

120 years down there is 12 months or a year up here for anyone who was curious! I did the figuring and since I worked hard to figure it out for simple curiousity I figured I would share with you that right now Sam is back on earth at between 4x06-4x07, but _**since he went to be with Lisa, **_which is a helpful tip for next chapter, the cases and situations didn't happen.

This is my responses to reviews thanks guys!

**naran2786**

Thank you! I try to do my best!

**Souless666**

Thank you for mentioning this, because when I wrote it I forgot to add the explanation that I had in my head. Because Crowley likes the spot he has now he wouldn't want the first seal to be broken and even the possibility of Lucifer getting out (I'm going on the fact that he helps Dean and Sam later to get Lucifer back in the cage). He obviously doesn't mention this to Sam, but it is a lot of the reason that he agreed to Sam's deal. Sam doesn't realize his luck in the fact that Crowley is just about the only demon that would make that deal with him.

**Sammy4evacausehesawesome**

Thank you so much!

**Soccergirly37**

Thank you that's what I was going for! You have no idea how happy it makes me that someone liked that style seeing as it's my first time really trying it out.


	4. Trailer

This is a Trailer for this story:

http: / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=98dC3A2hPu0&list = UUWPod-aW1UyRULQaK5QMUcg & index=1&feature = plcp


	5. Chapter 4 with important AN!

A/N EXTREMELY IMPORTANT INFO:

Ok guys, so my plan was to end it after chapter 3 with Sam being released from hell. Here's my dilemma though: I hate to leave you hanging… so I will have a second story that will be number 2 in this series… I hope you all will read it and enjoy it!


End file.
